Beaucoup de bruit pour rien encore
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Un an après la pièce originale, ton shakespearien respecté, résumé détaillé au début du premier chapitre, mélange d'humour de drame et de romance
1. Chapter 1

Suite de la pièce Beaucoup de bruit pour rien (Much Ado About Nothing). Il y a plusieurs versions au cinéma et au théâtre. Je m'inspire de la version jouée par David Tennant et Catherine Tate à l'été 2011 en Angleterre. L'action avait été resituée dans les années '80, tout en conservant les textes originaux.

**J'essaie de respecter le style et le ton Shakespearien, mais ce n'est pas ma façon habituelle d'écrire. Commentaires, suggestions et appréciations sont les bienvenues.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RÉSUMÉ**

Un peu plus d'un an après la fin de l'histoire originale, le Prince Don John est toujours célibataire et la venue d'une autre célibataire endurcie (Lady Francesca) est prétexte à certaines manigances pour des fiançailles semblables à celle de Béatrice et de Bénédicte. Si seulement sa suivante et elle n'avaient pas inversés leurs habits! Quant à Béatrice, elle ne sait pas trop comment annoncer et gérer l'arrivée de la cigogne dans quelques mois. Tout s'emmêle encore un peu plus quand des rumeurs circulent (peut-être à cause de Don Pedro, le frère bâtard du Prince) que le bébé pourrait venir du Prince plutôt que du Seigneur Bénédicte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**BÉATRICE**

Je devine à ce nuage de poussière là-bas que les capitaines et les jeunes gens de notre cavalerie seront bientôt de retour de leur tournée d'inspection. À dire vrai, cousine, je souhaiterais presque une rage de dents plutôt que leur retour.

**HÉRO**

Est-ce donc ce qui te tient éveillée depuis une semaine, cousine?

**BÉATRICE**

Si seulement! Je saurais comment la traiter! Je pourrais la faire taire à grand renfort de poudre calmante ou bien me soumettre au bourreau et à sa pince comme un simple cheval que l'on doit traiter. Mais je suis plutôt une de ces bêtes qui grognent leur dépit. Pardon, Héro, je ne suis pas d'une humeur charmante.

**HÉRO**

Le retour du Seigneur Bénédict devrait calmer cette infection.

**BÉATRICE**

Au contraire! Il est le couteau qui a causé la blessure, le poison qui attaque mes veines et le sel que l'on y a trop aimablement versé. Le Seigneur Bénédict est probablement d'ascendance égyptienne puisqu'il m'apparaît comme la huitième plaie!

**HÉRO**

Souffres-tu donc tant de cette plaie, cousine, ou bien de son absence?

**BÉATRICE**

Il est parti si joyeusement avec ses compagnons, s'amusant de retrouver le bon vieux temps… Et qu'a-t-il de son bon « ce vieux temps »? À l'en croire, on le dirait parfumé d'essences divines et colorés des vermillons et des ors de la guerre alors que je ne sens que la poudre et le sang des morts. Il faut bien être un homme pour briller à la guerre et s'en revêtir en même temps que leur uniforme! Comme si c'était l'uniforme qui donnait les ordres : 'marche, tue, meurt'.

**HÉRO**

Si c'était vrai, nous pourrions envoyer les uniformes parader à leur place, prendre les balles à leur place et garder les hommes ici, à nos côtés.

**BÉATRICE**

Chez certains, ce vêtement est cousu sur l'envers de la peau et il est tout simplement impossible à retirer. Comme ces chiens de chasse trop vieux et qui frémissent encore au son du cor, on n'enlève pas la guerre d'un homme quand ils sont si intimement mêlés. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de leurs oreilles, c'est un signal invisible qui les fait bondir instinctivement. J'aurais cru le Seigneur Bénédicte trop épris de sa liberté, mais il a l'honneur chevillé au corps. Il plaisante et fait le pitre, joue les indifférents et les victimes, mais il répond immédiatement au moindre ordre militaire. Si sa paume entre en contact avec la garde d'une épée, l'éternel gentilhomme se transforme en guerrier en un clin d'œil. Et ce noble personnage n'a que faire d'une femme. Encore moins de la sienne.

**HÉRO**

Paix, cousine, paix. Tous les nobles jeunes gens sont militaires et l'appel du devoir est autant pour le noble que le guerrier. Laisse-les partir pour défendre nos domaines, ils n'ont de cesse de revenir dans leurs terres pour s'y reposer et goûter les plaisirs simples.

**BÉATRICE**

N'est-ce pas là l'excuse que ce vieux général a donnée pour que nous accueillions sa fille pour un séjour de quelques semaines? Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il approuve nos plaisirs simples de la campagne, loin des mauvaises mœurs de la cité et à l'abri des batailles. Si je pouvais lui décrire à quel point l'enfer et Messine se ressemblent!

**HÉRO**  
Je soupçonne plutôt une énième tentative du général pour marier sa fille. Lady Francesca est une beauté très populaire, mais elle refuse tous les soupirants. Peut-être a-t-il entendu parler du miracle de Messine et tente-t-il de le reproduire? Ici, les morts ne le sont jamais tout à fait, la conquête des cœurs imprenables est soudainement possible et même les bâtards parviennent à trouver la rédemption et une façon de racheter leurs pires fautes.

**BÉATRICE**

Si tu fais allusion au frère du Prince, Don John, je ne sais que penser de lui. Il aura beau jurer de sa nouvelle fidélité, sa présence me donne tout de même le frisson. Quant au reste… Si c'était vraiment l'Éden, je serais toujours innocente et non remplie de rancœur à l'égard du Seigneur Bénédict.

**HÉRO**

Il n'y a donc rien qui puisse t'égayer? Allons, nous sommes toujours à Messine et il y a certainement moyen d'oublier pour un moment les idées les plus sombres. Je vais appeler les musiciens et ils chanteront pour toi des airs joyeux et plein d'entrain.

**BÉATRICE**

On aura beau noyer le scorpion dans le sucre, sa piqûre sera toujours aussi mortelle. Pour ma part, je suis devenue de ces femmes auxquelles j'avais juré ne jamais m'identifier. J'attends et m'arrache les cheveux par poignées durant son absence. Et quand le Seigneur Bénédicte reviendra, il me trouvera aussi chauve qu'un œuf. On répétera ensuite à travers les collines que Messine héberge une bête de foire : Béatrice, la chauve qui ne sourit point.

**HÉRO**

Nos époux seront avec nous ce soir. Patience, cousine.

**BÉATRICE**  
Présents ou non, ils ont mis en évidence que je ne suis plus Béatrice.

**HÉRO**

Qui es-tu alors?

**BÉATRICE**

Je l'ignore, c'est bien mon calvaire. Je me suis offerte à lui et j'ai été perdue. Il faudrait peut-être quelque magie des contes de fées pour me faire retrouver le chemin vers moi-même. L'amour est cruel.

**HÉRO**

Je ne comprends plus rien : tu désespères du Seigneur Bénédicte tout en le vouant aux pires supplices. Tu le compares aux pires maux tout en souffrant de son absence.

**BÉATRICE**  
Ce n'est pas incompatible. J'ai été touchée par la flèche de Cupidon. Son doux poison s'est glissé jusqu'à mon cœur pendant que je saigne à mort par la blessure de la flèche. Il a fallu des mois pour me tuer, mais c'est chose faite. J'aime et cet amour m'a tuée.

**HÉRO**

Oh non, non, pitié, chère Béatrice, ne meurt pas! Tu n'as pas tout sacrifié sur l'autel d'Aphrodite, j'en suis sûre. Quelque part, ma cousine existe encore. Je prierai tout le Panthéon grec s'il le faut.

**BÉATRICE**  
Cet excès d'enthousiasme ne viendrait-il pas de ta nouvelle adoration à la déesse de la famille, la douce Héra? Que dira notre cher Claudio en apprenant qu'il ne défend plus seulement ses terres mais son héritier? Quoi? Pourquoi le rouge monte-t-il à tes joues? Ton père n'a-t-il pas prévu une grande fête pour célébrer cette annonce?

**HÉRO**

Alors que ma mère prétend être trop jeune pour être grand-mère, il se surnomme déjà papy et distribue les cadeaux avec plus de largesse que le ferait le père.

_La servante Margaret entre et donne un pli à Héro qui le lit et sourit._

**HÉRO**

Le général Henrico di Camador et sa fille, Lady Francesca, annonce leur arrivée pour ce soir. Douce Margaret, veille à ce que les appartements d'honneur soient prêts. Le vieux général a une réputation de susceptibilité et il faudra lui témoigner tout le respect possible. Et, je crois que quelques bouteilles de vin supplémentaires seraient les bienvenues sur la table du dîner.

_Margaret sourit et sort._

_**BÉATRICE**_  
Voilà à quoi nous en sommes réduites! Veiller à étouffer l'ennui d'un vieux soldat dans la boisson et présenter notre petite vie ordinaire à sa fille en lui faisant croire à l'extraordinaire.

**HÉRO**

Tu sais bien que l'on prête d'autres intentions à Lady Francesca. Son père la force dans le grand monde à la recherche de beaux partis. Tu sais, à bien réfléchir, peut-être viennent-ils à cause du Prince. Voilà près d'un an qu'il s'est exilé à Messine pour y goûter la paix. Ce n'est certes pas mon père qui lui jetterait une femme à mariée à la tête. Le Prince est aussi peu enclin au mariage que…

**BÉATRICE**

…que moi je l'étais.

**HÉRO**

Mais il n'a pas l'excuse! Il DOIT penser au futur. Aussi, l'occasion de présenter sa fille à Don Pedro doit avoir motivé le voyage du général à Messine. Gageons qu'il court au désastre. Je n'imagine pas notre Prince rennoncer à Mars pour Vénus.

**BÉATRICE**  
Il n'a jamais renoncé à Vénus, je te le dis. Et ce n'est pas un disciple de Mars. Simplement, il cherche la femme qui l'aimerait pour sa personne et non pour sa couronne. À ce jour, il ne s'en est pas trouvé une pour ne pas être éblouie par le trône. À sa façon, Don Pedro cache sa sensibilité sous son armure et il n'a pas le loisir de sacrifier à la carte du tendre. S'il devenait trop mou, la couronne lui tomberait sur le cou et l'étoufferait bien vite.

**HÉRO**

Tu parles du Prince avec intelligence et d'affection. Est-ce qu'il ne t'aurait pas tenté de devenir sa compagne?

**BÉATRICE**

Il méritait une meilleure femme que moi.

**HÉRO**  
Meilleure? N'était-ce pas plutôt que Bénédicte avait déjà pris toute la place dans ton cœur?

**BÉATRICE**  
L'échine d'une reine doit être à la fois rigidifiée par l'honneur et souple pour s'accommoder de tous les devoirs. Elle doit accepter d'être l'image inhumaine sous la couronne et l'âme d'une nation. En bref, elle n'a pas plus d'identité que ce que lui permettent ses loisirs inexistants. Tout ce que j'avais était mon identité. Je n'étais pas prête à y renoncer.

**HÉRO**

Pourquoi parler au passé? Tu y renoncerais donc à présent?

**BÉATRICE**

Je n'ai pas le choix : c'est chose faite. Je ne suis plus moi-même, je te l'ai dit!

**HÉRO **

Eh bien, j'entends un grand remue-ménage dans la cour : voici nos Seigneurs de retour. Espérons qu'ils auront retrouvé ce quelque chose qui te manque tant, chère Béatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bénédict, Claudio et Don Pedro entrent fièrement. Tous le monde est là et les retrouvailles sont chaleureuses._

**DON PEDRO** _en parlant de Claudio_

Gentes dames, ce noble vermisseau a failli crever son cheval sous lui à force de le presser pour revenir plus vite. Alors oubliez la crasse de nos uniformes et l'odeur de poudre et faites-nous bon accueil.

**BÉNÉDICT**

La poudre? La guerre? À peine une escarmouche, dirais-je. Nous devons plutôt décrire cette envolée comme une longue cavalcade entrecoupée de quelques coups d'épées. À l'exception d'un fer perdu, cette campagne a été aussi ennuyeuse qu'un sermon!

**LÉONATO**

Alors réjouissez-vous, car il ne peut être question d'ennui avec la grande nouvelle qui vous attendait! Il faut excuser l'impatience de la vieillesse et l'expliquer par la joie d'un père. Ma fille, dites la chose!

**HÉRO**

La surprise n'en est pas vraiment une, car si notre union a été marquée par l'amour, elle devait aussi engendrer d'autres sources d'affection. Alors, mon époux, apprenez que notre lit a désormais des fruits et que mon corps protège désormais votre héritier!

**DON PEDRO**

Et bien, notre vermisseau ne plus garder ce nom! Il faut réellement t'appeler homme, car un futur _pater familias _doit avoir plus de poids et témoigner de sa qualité.

**CLAUDIO**

Je ne me soucie pas de mon nom, mais je songe à celui d'un enfant. Et constatez mon étonnement : j'étais un simple garçon prêt à manier l'épée et, en moins d'un an, je suis transformé.

**DON PEDRO**

Je n'entends aucune plainte.

**CLAUDIO**

Je n'en ai aucune, mon Seigneur. Et que le ciel me foudroie si je ne remercie pas ma bonne étoile! Et celle que le ciel m'a permis d'épouser.

**LÉONATO**

J'espère que vous ne serez point étonnés alors de ma volonté de fêter cette nouvelle. Dès ce soir. Le vieux général di Camador arrive justement. Il sera satisfait de ce déploiement et pourra s'en attribuer tout l'honneur.

**BÉNÉDICT**

Le général di Camador? Pourquoi viendrait-il à Messine?

**DON PEDRO**

Il m'a écrit voilà quelques semaines. Il paraît que les troubles dans ses domaines lui font craindre pour la sécurité de sa fille et il préfèrerait la mettre à l'abri ici durant un temps.

**BÉNÉDICT**

C'est donc chez lui que nous aurions dû galoper. Le danger semble meilleur au loin.

**BÉATRICE**

Vous seriez donc prêts à repartir dans la minute?

**BÉNÉDICT**

Partis à la poursuite de quelques occasions de briller, nous revenons couverts non point d'éclat mais de fatigue. Quelle gloire peut être la nôtre en ce cas?

**BÉATRICE**

Et si vous aviez trouvé le manteau de Dame la Mort plutôt que de nouvelles décorations pour votre poitrine, votre supériorité masculine aurait-elle trouvé satisfaction?

**BÉNÉDICT**

Vous admettez donc notre supériorité, chère Béatrice? Voilà bien la preuve que la fin du monde est proche. J'aurais juré que vous auriez préféré souffrir les mille tortures imaginables plutôt que laisser certains mots s'échapper de votre bouche. Non que ces compliments m'embarrassent, mais ils par trop étonnants venant de vous. Entendez, mes amis, la valeur que Béatrice accorde à son époux et les présents qu'elle offre pour mon retour!

**BÉATRICE**

Ne vous flattez pas trop, Seigneur Bénédict. Pour ce qu'elle a de supérieure, votre masculinité n'a d'égale que votre stupidité à vouloir la prouver à tout prix. À force d'être écrasé d'honneur et de vous donner sans compter à la gloire, il ne restera plus bientôt de vous qu'un être courbaturé et inutile. Voilà ce que le mariage m'a donné : un vieillard avant l'âge! Si encore il avait la sagesse qu'apportent les années plutôt que le poids de toutes les médailles, il ne se serait pas contenté d'apprendre à les accrocher, mais également à nager avec elles! Ainsi, il ne se noierait pas dans l'autosatisfaction!

**CLAUDIO**

En toute confidence, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en colère contre toi et je commencerais à ramper pour son pardon.

**BÉNÉDICT**

Ma foi, pour ce que j'en sais, je ne suis coupable que d'avoir été absent, comme vous tous, et je n'entends pas de complainte de la part de la douce Héro. Pourquoi cette faute qui n'en est pas une devrait-elle être uniquement la mienne?

**LÉONATO**

Allons, ma nièce, en voilà une façon d'accueillir votre seigneur.

**BÉATRICE**

Je ne veux ni d'un rampant, ni d'un noyé, ni d'un mort. Je ne souhaitais même pas d'un époux et ce sont vos tricheries qui m'ont emprisonnée dans cet état. Honte à vous, nobles seigneurs.

**BÉNÉDICT**

J'ose croire que vous êtes d'humeur méchante à cause d'un événement dont je ne connais pas la raison et non par ma faute. Comment cela se pourrait-il quand, en toute honnêteté, j'ai mis à vos pieds tout ce que je possédais?

_Béatrice s'écarte et Héro essaie d'alléger l'atmosphère._

**HÉRO**

La joie nous fait dire des sottises… et oublier le temps. Il nous faut à présent s'occuper de l'arrivée du général qui est autrement plus exigeant que vous, nobles messieurs. Ne vous en déplaise, pour le moment, nous remplacerons les canons par les violons et les rations militaires par une table bien garnie!

_Tous quittent. Héro et Béatrice se retrouvent seules._

**HÉRO**

Explique-toi à présent, car il m'apparaît clairement que tu n'as pas dit toute la vérité. Pas plus à moi qu'au Seigneur Bénédict. Cette colère ne te ressemble pas.

**BÉATRICE**

J'ai pour excuse de ne plus être moi-même, cousine. Quant au seigneur Bénédict, il a toujours été l'objet d'attentions particulières de ma part.

**HÉRO**

Rarement de façon aussi acide. Il y a toujours eu quelques plaisanteries un peu rudes entre vous, mais jamais autant d'animosité. Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour te changer ainsi? Confie-toi à moi, je t'en prie.

**BÉATRICE**

Ce qui apparaît comme un trésor pour l'une semble un présent des fées à une autre. Pour tous les bienfaits qu'elles donnent, il y a toujours un revers. Et j'ai bien peur désormais de connaître le mien. Il y a quelque folie en moi qui rend impossible que je sois satisfaite de mon nouvel état. Parce que j'ai offert mon cœur au Seigneur Bénédict, je suis piégée désormais par mon corps. Et si mon avenir devait résonner d'un mot, je n'aurais pas pensé à celui de marmot! C'est comme si un navire neuf était mis à l'eau pour couler aussitôt.

**HÉRO**

Comparer une naissance à un naufrage…

**BÉATRICE**

Le présent des fées, je te le dis. La beauté récompensée par la laideur, la richesse par la misère et la joie par le malheur. Je pressens que des jours sombres s'annoncent.

_Héro essaie de rassurer Béatrice, puis elles sortent._


	3. Chapter 3

Mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps un nouveau chapitre à cette histoire. Je vais faire un effort pour ne pas la laisser « sur le feu » trop longtemps.

Dans les deux premières scènes, j'introduisais un peu le général Di Camador et sa fille Francesca. Ces deux personnages, de même que la suivante Louise, ne font pas partie des personnages de la pièce originale. J'ai également inventé la bataille d'Arbram (une simple déformation de Plaines d'Abraham, un grand parc de ma ville).

Le reste des personnages a été emprunté au Barde en personne.

À titre de rappel : 

Léonato : maître de maison

Héro : fille de Léonato

Marguerite : suivante-servante de Héro

0o0o0o0o0 Scène 3

_Discrètement et sans avertissement, Lady Francesca et sa suivante, Louise, arrivent. Les serviteurs déposent plusieurs bagages et font de multiples allers-retours pendant leur discussion._

_Lady Francesca : environ 25 ans, le cheveu noir tressé en une épaisse couronne épinglée autour de la tête, vêtue d'une simple robe prune_

_Louise : environ 25 ans, brunette, chignon sur la nuque, vêtue d'une simple robe verte_

**LOUISE**

On dit que le prince Don Pedro s'est exilé dans ce domaine magnifique depuis les guerres d'Arbram et je comprends pourquoi. Tant de verdure est prompte à faire oublier la laideur des batailles et le soleil se charge de faire fondre les dernières réticences à profiter de tout. On vivrait ici une vie de bohème jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans que Dieu y trouve à redire à la tâche.

**LADY FRANCESCA**

C'est un cadre propre à la douceur, j'en conviens, mais je n'y vois que manigances paternelles pour forcer un mariage dont je n'ai que faire. Tout paradis cache un serpent prêt à siffler la trahison, ma mie, et je connais trop bien ce serpent-là! Mon père n'a pas que des ambitions pour lui et il rêve de me voir convenablement établie. Et bien que la pomme que l'on veut me tendre a de l'éclat, je connais le poison qu'elle recèle. Je n'en mangerai pas, même si elle a pour nom Don Pedro.

**LOUISE**

Il y a pire destinée que celle d'épousée. Surtout de celui-là.

**LADY FRANCESCA**

Nommez-m'en une moins pénible et j'y réfléchirai. Comme dans tout pays noble, il est de bon aloi de chasser la jouvencelle. Lorsqu'on dit faire sa cours à la demoiselle, moi, j'en entends chasse à courre. Le cor sonne et c'est la cavalcade qui se termine par la mise à mort. Après avoir rapporté le trophée à la maison et distribué les bons morceaux, on envoie la peau à l'équarisseur, on jette les restes aux chiens. Que reste-t-il du splendide animal qui faisait bruisser les sentiers de son pas agile le matin-même? Les époux rassis finissent comme de vieilles bêtes. Encore heureux quand le mari n'arbore point de cornes à cause des yeux de biche de sa femme et qu'il ne trouve bonheur que dans la tromperie et la duperie. On parle d'éternité à propos du mariage alors qu'on a plus souvent l'occasion d'apprécier la dégénérescence d'une relation qui a duré bellement le temps qu'un cerf a eu de surcis avant d'être occis!

**LOUISE**

Vous n'avez pas le choix de vous exécuter. Je dirais même que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en plaindre.

**LADY FRANCESCA**

Ton choix de mots est atroce, Louise. M'exécuterais-je avec une hache ou par la pendaison? Et si je dois le faire seule, qu'en dira le public, de cette femme qui se croit suffisamment supérieure pour prétendre trépasser de sa propre main?

**LOUISE**

Vous savez que je dis vrai. Et je connais votre indulgence. Vous finirez par plier, non par faiblesse, mais par honneur et pour l'amour de vos gens, qui attendent de vous que vous leur donniez un protecteur. Ainsi va le monde.

**LADY FRANCESCA**

Oui, ainsi va le monde. Je me ferais bien criminelle pour ne point suivre ses lois.

**LOUISE**

Vous êtes gâtée de votre liberté par votre père, je le pense, et trop habituée à n'en faire qu'à votre tête. Je connais certains qui, loin de flatter un cheval, dire qu'il est de race et admettre qu'il gagnerait à être entrainé à l'étrier, jurerait qu'une telle tête de mule devrait être matée à grands coups de cravache. De ce que j'en sais, la cravache de votre père sert peu, ma dame.

**LADY FRANCESCA**

Et la mienne trop, sans doute. Je t'en demande pardon, Louise. Et à mon père aussi. Je connais bien vos intentions à tous deux et je les sais fort bonnes envers moi. Tu sais que je répugne moins aux attentions amoureuses qu'à cet espèce de marchandage de la femme. Je ne désire être ni biche, ni cheval de race, ni mule, ni présent, ni trésor, ni otage ou esclave. Mais bien peu achèterait pareille créature au marché.

**LOUISE**

Silence, maintenant, car voici votre père et il s'offenserait de voir ses plans dévoilés ainsi.

_Le Général fait son entrée d'un côté, Léonato et les siens de l'autre. L'accueil est chaleureux._

**LÉONATO**

Bienvenue, deux fois bienvenue, général Di Camador. Votre réputation vous précède et ma maison est honorée de vous accueillir. Ne dit-on pas que votre charge lors de la bataille des plaines d'Arbram vous a valu d'être salué par le chef ennemi après sa défaite?

**GÉNÉRAL DI CAMADOR**

On le dit, on le dit. Mais les plaines d'Arbram appartiennent à un passé lointain, peut-être même avant le Déluge, ce qui expliquerait la morgue et l'audace de ceux qui font des misères à mes métayers. Ils verront bientôt que l'ancêtre est toujours capable de pousser son cri de guerre et que la charge de l'époque n'est pas si mythique. Voici ma fille Francesca et sa suivante Louisa dont vous prendrez bien soin pendant que je vaque à mes devoirs.

**LÉONATO** _à Francesca et Louisa qu'il ne peut différencier_

Et vous, mesdemoiselles, soyez bénies pour apporter par votre présence un surcroît de fraîcheur à notre contrée.

**HÉRO**

Soyez assurées que nous n'avons pas manqué de veiller à votre confort durant votre séjour. S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, Marguerite pourra suppléer à vos demandes. Nous avons prévu une fête ce soir, en votre honneur, général di Camador.

**GÉNÉRAL DI CAMADOR**

Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Si je peux installer ma garde dans ce petit vallon au sud est, je vais donner mes ordres à mes capitaines. Installez ces demoiselles dans leurs appartements et ayez l'œil à leur confort.

_Le général sort avec Léonato. Les autres s'occupent des bagages. Héro se rapproche des deux demoiselles, incapable de différencier la Lady de la servante._

**LADY FRANCESCA**_, en s'inclinant légèrement vers Louisa_

Les présentations ont été un peu hâtives et il ne faudrait pas confondre l'une et l'autre. Alors, voici Lady Francesca. Et je suis la simple Louisa.

**HERO**

Simple, mais bonne, puisque vous m'évitez un impair. Et suffisamment sage pour ne pas vouloir d'embarras à votre maîtresse.

**LOUISE**

Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez!

**LADY FRANCESCA**_, la coupant_

Je dirais même plus, n'y voyez pas de surprise si le Général s'adresse indifféremment à l'une de nous deux comme étant sa fille. Son œil droit n'est plus aussi droit qu'avant et, si je dois avouer, son œil gauche est probablement pire. C'est devenu un simple tracas et une petite habitude de famille que de rattraper ces écarts amusants. Il fait ainsi les présentations les plus embrouillées et les invités n'ont de cesse de redemander nos noms sitôt qu'il s'est éloigné.

**HÉRO**

Nous essaierons de ne pas le lui laisser voir, mais il est bon de le savoir. Je vais donner les derniers ordres pour votre emménagement et je ferai dire au sujet du Général qu'on lui doit respect et passer cette coquetterie.

_Héro sort. Louise retient Francesca qui s'apprêtait à suivre Héro. _

**LOUISE**

Mais quelle malice vous prend? Me faire passer pour vous? Cette mascarade ne durera pas! Et qu'en dira votre père?

**LADY FRANCESCA**

Une nouvelle étourderie, une amusette de ma part, rien de plus. Une plaisanterie. Et j'entends la faire durer. Tu l'as entendu, chère Louise, mon père prendra ses quartiers hors de cette maison. Alors voilà ma chance d'en profiter. On se livrera entre ses murs à mille empressements autour de Francesca afin de la marier et on suppliera la servante de tout raconter à son sujet. Quelles fleurs aime-elle? Entend-elle la poésie ou la musique? Qu'en est-il de la danse ou de la philosophie? Que porte-elle le mercredi et quel livre jaloux traîne-t-elle partout?

**LOUISE**

J'aurais pu répondre à tout cela!

**LADY FRANCESCA**

Certes, et à bien d'autres encore. Mais pendant que la flamboyante Francesca les fera tirer la langue, sa suivante aura une place aux premières loges pour observer leurs petites manigances.

**LOUISE**

Vous n'oserez pas!

**LADY FRANCESCA**

Je t'en supplie, Louisa, tu l'as dit, je vais me plier de bonne volonté un jour prochain. Laisse-moi cette dernière escapade. Dis oui. Par pitié!

**LOUISE**

Avec des idées de diableries, ne me faites pas croire que toute cette aventure finira divinement.

**LADY FRANCESCA**

Très bien. Alors disons ceci : mon comportement sera angélique en toute circonstance et je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te choquer ou te peiner. Tu ne pourras rien me reprocher. Et mon père non plus.

**LOUISE**

Je n'aime pas ça. Mais je le ferai, car je crois que c'est le remède qui vous guérira. Et pour commencer… tu porteras mes bagages jusqu'à la chambre.

_Elles sortent._


End file.
